


Без воздуха

by Lucifer_is_my_pet



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Based on Girls Next Door (Comics), Corsetry, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_is_my_pet/pseuds/Lucifer_is_my_pet
Summary: надела Сара корсет, а Джарет мимо пролетал... (продолжение 16 выпуска "Girls Next Door", ссылка на перевод выпуска: https://girlsnextdoor.diary.ru/p116116793.htm)





	Без воздуха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/415844) by Subtilior. 



— Ну давайте, сиськи!.. Уф!

«Просто постарайся не дышать. Ты сделаешь это, ты сделаешь это…»

Сара усмехнулась, глядя в зеркало, поправила верхнюю линию корсета, зашнурованного более-менее свободно, и приготовилась дефилировать. Она сделала один шаг, закачалась и ахнула.  
Или попыталась ахнуть.

— Так — «Оу»? — чувствуя досаду, она выпрямилась. «Этот корсет охрененно тесный». — Блин, Кристина ещё и **поёт** в такой фиговине? Уважаю… 

Сара с сожалением подумала, что не может управлять дыханием, чтобы спеть что-нибудь из Ареты Франклин*. Конечно, когда она в последний раз попыталась, Кристина потребовала прекратить, прекратить, **прекратить** эту какофонию во имя пышного трона сладкой музыки* или какой-то подобной фигни… Тем не менее, она должна была позволять изысканной блондинке Мэд Пропс зашнуровывать этот корсет «каждый день перед выступлением, и дважды, если есть утренник»! Не говоря уже о трёх часах оперного пения. Ауч. Оу. Больно даже думать о дыхании. У Кристины, должно быть, легкие, как пылесос.

— Теперь я хоть понимаю, на что они с Лиззи жаловались…

Сара дрожала, сама не зная почему, и подумывала о том, чтобы взять платье, потому что сквозняк…

«… Стоп. **Сквозняк?** …»

— Что ж, а я нет…

Услышав этот низкий голос, низкий и _довольный_ — и немного грубоватый, — Сара поняла три вещи.  
Во-первых, Кристина не знала, что всегда, всегда надо запирать окно.  
Во-вторых, сквозняк шел от этого самого окна. От этого самого _открытого_ окна.  
И в-третьих, всё вокруг окрасилось в красный цвет. Не красный цвет валентинки, которую Кристина прикрепила в углу зеркала, просто чтобы досадить ей, и не красный цвет изящных маленьких застёжек корсета, нет. Это был гнев. Абсолютная ярость. С большой порцией злости и щепоткой «Я отнесу одну конкретную сову к таксидермисту сегодня же вечером, даже если это последнее, что я сделаю».

Она зажмурила глаза и стиснула зубы.

— Ты. Не. Джарет.

Часть её, имевшая ещё надежду стать актрисой, одобрительно хмыкнула: в её словах звенел лёд.  
Сара почти _услышала_ , как его губы растянулись в улыбке. 

— Увы, моя дорогая. Как раз наоборот.

Следующим, что она услышала, были мягкие шаги по ковру, а когда он заговорил, голос звучал уже гораздо ближе, и она почувствовала, как по рукам пробежали мурашки.

— Хотя…

Затем был теплый ветерок на шее, однако, учитывая, что всё ещё была весна, ветер должен был быть прохладным, и значит, это было его дыхание…

«Боже. Этот человек… создание… он… неважно — он **дышит** на твою шею, Боже, так, так, расслабься, сделай глубокий вдох…»

Сара глубоко вдохнула. Или сделала такую попытку. Воздух застрял где-то в груди и вышел писком.

Он усмехнулся:  
— Как я уже говорил, Сара… хотя я не жалуюсь, я был бы очень рад, если бы ты повернулась.

Она сглотнула.  
— Что?

— Ах, прости, ты не расслышала? — она дёрнулась, почувствовав, что его подбородок задел её волосы, а губы переместились к уху. — Не повернёшься вокруг себя, Сара? Хоть раз? Вид спереди гораздо симпатичнее…

«Это всё из-за корсета», — подумала Сара. Корсет сжимал так крепко, что её сердце словно играло в классики, выпрыгивая из груди. Она открыла глаза и, глянув вниз, в ужасе увидела, как грудь ходит ходуном. «Ох, чёрт побери, „вздымающаяся грудь“ должна быть на безвкусных блестящих обложках романчиков Даниэлы Стил*, бога ради, а не **у меня**. И если это так выглядит с близкого расстояния, то как должно выглядеть…»

Она посмотрела на себя в зеркало и застыла.

Там, в зеркале, глаза Джарета прожигали её собственные.

… в зеркале, где его лицо было справа — выше — её плеча. «О, чёрт…»

Сара попыталась вдохнуть поглубже, пятна и круги перед глазами стали угасать.  
— Я не могу, я не могу…

— Не можешь повернуться? Не можешь дышать? Или не можешь стоять без посторонней помощи? — его голос звучал так, будто происходящее его забавляло, но его руки обвились вокруг талии, и в этом не было ничего забавного. — Могу я предложить тебе свою?

— Нет, Джарет, просто отойди и улетай, или я…

«И-и-и-и!..»

Он притянул её к себе. «Слишком близко, — подумала Сара, — ещё шаг, и ты стоя будешь сидеть на его чёртовых коленях…»  
С такого расстояния она ясно слышала и ощущала его дыхание. И заметила, как он с трудом сглотнул, когда она повернула голову и их губы почти столкнулись…

— Или что, драгоценная?

Она отдернула голову, как будто та горела:  
— Или я _убью_ тебя, клянусь, ты, гадкий, самолюбивый вуайерист!

Голос Джарета прозвучал грубо:  
— Если ты называешь меня вуайеристом, то я напоминаю, что не я устроил тут представление для всех…

— Я не…

«Это всё из-за корсета», — в отчаянии подумала Сара, когда в глазах начало жечь. Она сделала короткий вдох, но даже он застрял в горле и перешёл в рыдание.

Джарет замер. Когда он заговорил снова, голос его был спокоен:  
— «Ты не» что?

Сара закусила губу:  
— Я не устраивала представления или чего-то подобного, Джарет. Всё, что я хотела, это побыть собой и позволить моей внутренней подавленной принцессе ненадолго выйти и одеться без чьего-либо вмешательства и насмешек…

Они все смеялись над ней в том бальном зале. Она хорошо помнила, как после танца у неё закружилась голова, она споткнулась — и хотя он удержал её от падения, все существа в масках смеялись…  
Она решила, что ей больше никто не понадобится, чтобы удержать от падения снова. И никто не будет смеяться над ней, никогда.

Джарет прочистил горло; это привлекло её внимание.  
— Не помню, чтобы я смеялся над тобой, моя милая.

Сара зашипела:  
— У вас очень плохая память, Ваше Величество…

— Нет, — перебил он плавно. — У меня отличная память. Я помню каждую из этих _восхитительных_ сорока минут, что ты переодевалась, — он схватил её за запястья, прежде чем она смогла оттолкнуть его локтём, — я помню каждую деталь с того давнего момента, когда увидел тебя «наряженной» … Я помню наш танец… 

Он осторожно переместил руки — осторожно и медленно, чтобы она не отпрянула, — и помог ей повернуться на месте. Она взглянула на него.

— Я помню время, когда у тебя не было необходимости подавлять в себе принцессу, Сара…

Он провёл пальцами по её талии.  
— Что изменилось?

Сара посмотрела ему в глаза — эти глаза она помнила с танца во сне в Лабиринте… Она вздохнула:  
— Думаю, я просто… я просто выросла, Джарет, — она попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка почти сразу поблекла, и её плечи опустились. — Сверкающие платья и блёстки в количестве, достаточном, чтобы убить десяток Тинкербелл, могут работать для пятнадцатилетней, но они не работают для меня — больше нет. 

Джарет ничего не сказал. Его глаза помутнели. Она пожала плечами и отвернулась.  
— Память та ещё сука. Ты должен просто продолжать жить.

Минута молчания, а затем Сара внезапно вздохнула, потому что Джарет приблизил свое лицо к её губам… «Слишком близко, чересчур, **чересчур** слишком близко, так, успокойся, не порви корсет…»

— Нет.

Она сглотнула. Отсюда можно было видеть легкие блики голубого — почти кристального — в яркой синеве его глаз.

— Что «нет»?

Он усмехнулся, и она огромным усилием удержала себя от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть:  
— Нет, Сара. Мне не нужно «просто продолжать жить», как ты столь философски заметила — и знаешь, почему?

Сара молча покачала головой. Она чувствовала его пальцы на талии даже через корсет.

Джарет пристально посмотрел на нее сквозь полуопущенные ресницы и прошептал:  
— Я прожил так долго, Сара, что тринадцать часов — мгновение в моей жизни. Тринадцать часов, превращённые в десять, и самое большее час из тех десяти я провел с тобой… и чем больше я думаю об этом… 

Он коснулся губами её щеки, и она позволила глазам закрыться.

— Чем больше я думаю об этом, Сара… Тем больше я жалею. Я жалею, что позволил тебе уйти, я жалею, что смотрел, как ты уходишь, даже если ты должна была, ты выбрала и ты заслужила право на это. Теперь я знаю тебя, принцесса… — Джарет легко поцеловал её в подбородок и сказал ей прямо в губы. — Теперь я знаю тебя, и мысль о том, чтобы «продолжать жить» — без тебя в моей жизни… неприятна мне.

«Так. Спокойно. Просто старайся дышать».

— Что ты… — она заставила себя успокоиться. Часть её, которая не была занята запуском фейерверков из-за мучительного ощущения его губ прямо. перед. её собственными — эта последняя соображающая часть отметила, что её голос, вероятно, дрожал бы точно так же, если бы она не была в корсете. Наверное.

Она стиснула зубы и приоткрыла глаза, упёршись взглядом в открытый участок его кожи. «Так близко…»  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «без меня в твоей жизни», Джарет? — повторила она. — Благодаря крайне невероятному совпадению, ты живёшь в том же здании почти всё время — так что не волнуйся, увидимся на следующем собрании арендаторов через несколько недель. Наша очередь печь брауни…

Будучи настолько близко, она могла видеть, как появились лёгкие складки, когда он приподнял уголок рта в улыбке. Он ненадолго склонил голову набок почти игривым жестом. Его глаза смотрели спокойно (хотя _что-то_ мелькнуло в них), когда он — «Ооохх…» — провёл пальцем по её щеке…

— Этого недостаточно, — он хитро посмотрел на неё. — Тем более что ты, кажется, решила игнорировать лифт в последнее время. Бедный механизм. — Ухмылка. — Что он _такого_ * тебе сделал?

Возмутительный эпизод вспыхнул в памяти, и Сара бы громко фыркнула, возмущаясь, но… «… дурацкий корсет…» … напряжённо выдохнула, чувствуя головокружение, когда Джарет прижался к её шее. «Ой». Это было рычание? Довольное рычание, может быть, или мурлыканье, и да поможет ей бог, если он собирался превратиться в кота, потому что ей не улыбалось состязаться в том, чья воля сильнее, с пантерой, тигром или львом, будучи в корсете. Вдруг яркий образ мелькнул в её уме: она в том же скудном наряде, но с пылающим обручем и щёлкающая кнутом на льва. Большого золотого льва с поблескивающими глазами, говорящими, что он не желал ничего, кроме как _наброситься_ …  
Сглотнув, она напряглась в его руках и попыталась высвободиться. 

Джарет отстранился и, прищурившись, долго смотрел на нее.  
— Что беспокоит тебя, милая?

Её смех прозвучал истерично.  
— Джарет, какого чёрта? Ты смотришь в мое окно, признаёшь, что подглядывал за мной почти час, а потом набрасываешься и начинаешь заигрывать, и ждёшь теперь, что я буду прыгать от восторга?

Он поджал губы.  
— Возможно, я неправильно оценил момент.

— Возможно? — она вложила в эту фразу как можно больше ехидства.

Внезапно Джарет отпустил её и отошел. Подойдя к окну, он смотрел в него долгое время, затем повернулся.

— Сара…

— Да?

— Сара, я поверну время вспять…

— Чёрт тебя дери, конечно, повернёшь!

— Не могла бы ты закрыть свой красивый рот всего на минуту? — Он раздражённо провёл рукой по волосам. — Позволь мне объяснить. Если память такая сука, как ты красноречиво выразилась, я поверну время вспять — ты заметишь меня у окна, прогонишь и посмеёшься надо мной в этот раз. Это тебе подойдёт?

«Может быть. Возможно. Если здесь нет подвоха… ах, чёрт возьми, кого я обманываю, подвох **обязан** быть».

Она закусила губу.  
— А что с того будешь иметь ты?

Взгляд Джарета из пустого стал озорным.  
— Я собирался сделать это по доброте душевной, дорогая… но раз уж ты спросила… Я выберу поцелуй.

Решив не думать, Сара кивнула:  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, но… — И она подняла руку, прежде чем он успел сделать хоть шаг. — Но не в губы.

Он закатил глаза.  
— Отлично. Один поцелуй, Сара, — один жалкий поцелуй, и будем считать, что на этот раз ты победила. — Он протянул ей руку.

Сара осторожно приняла её. 

И поняла свою ошибку, когда его глаза заблестели, и он притянул её к себе.

— Не в губы? Увы. — Дыхание Джарета обдало жаром её ключицы. — Только что-то в равной степени восхитительное может компенсировать… и я должен сказать, милая, что ты выглядишь просто _восхитительно_ в этом наряде…

«О нет, о нет, **о нет** …»

Но было уже слишком поздно для взаимных упрёков: пульс стучал в ушах так громко, что она не смогла бы ничего расслышать. Она чувствовала его дыхание, когда он коснулся губами её шеи, быстрое скольжение его языка выше верхней линии корсета и поцелуй, который начался нежно, а потом превратился в засос… Её глаза резко распахнулись, и она протестующе пискнула…

— Так — «Оу»? — чувствуя досаду, она выпрямилась. «Этот корсет охрененно тесный». — Блин, Кристина ещё и **поёт** в такой фиговине? Уважаю… 

Сара с сожалением подумала, что не может управлять дыханием, чтобы спеть что-нибудь из Ареты Франклин. Конечно, когда в последний раз она попыталась, Кристина кричала ей прекратить, прекратить, **прекратить** эту какофонию, во имя пышного трона сладкой музыки или какой-то подобной фигни… Тем не менее, она должна была позволять изысканной блондинке Мэд Пропс зашнуровывать этот корсет «каждый день перед выступлением, и дважды, если есть утренник»! Не говоря уже о трёх часах оперного пения. Ауч. Оу. Больно даже думать о дыхании. У Кристины, должно быть, легкие, как пылесос.

Она хмуро посмотрела на своё отражение — на следы, оставленные корсетом, когда она пыталась его надеть. Ауч… по крайней мере, они будут под рубашкой. Тем не менее, почему девушки непременно хотят носить то, что лишает лёгкие воздуха и покрывает дурацкими отметинами? 

— Теперь я хоть понимаю, на что они с Лиззи жаловались…

Сара дрожала, сама не зная почему, и подумывала о том, чтобы взять платье, потому что сквозняк…

«… Стоп. **Сквозняк?** …»

**Чёрт!**

Сара на цыпочках осторожно повернулась к открытому окну. Она внимательно смотрела вокруг…

… пока не увидела белую сову, сидевшую неподалёку на ветке.

— О, чёрт, нет!! — задыхаясь, закричала она, подлетев к подоконнику. — Убирайся, Король Гоблинов! Не думай, что я не знаю, что ты здесь! — Сара упёрлась руками в подоконник, сердито смотря на него. — Хочешь полюбоваться, да? Тогда смотри внимательно!

И Сара сорвала дурацкий корсет, сделала глубокий вдох, подалась назад и зашвырнула атлас и слоновую кость в сторону совы далеко, как могла.  
Сова взлетела с места в облаке перьев и с совершенно неблагородным воплем.

И Сара поняла три вещи, глядя, как Король Гоблинов летит над верхушками деревьев, стремительно отступая.  
Во-первых, она стояла у открытого окна.  
Во-вторых, она была почти полностью обнаженной.  
И в-третьих, она смеялась так сильно, что едва могла дышать — смеялась слишком сильно, чтобы волноваться об этом.

**END!**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Арета Франклин — американская певица в стилях ритм-энд-блюз, соул и госпел. Благодаря исключительно гибкому и сильному вокалу её называют королевой соула или Леди Соул.  
> 2) Сладкой музыки пышный трон (в оригинале: sweet Music's throne) — цитата из мюзикла «Призрак оперы» (Scene 5. BEYOND THE LAKE, THE NEXT MORNING). Перевод некоего Эрика.  
> 3) Даниэла Стил — автор женских романов.  
> 4) Отсылка к самому началу комикса (4 выпуску), столкновению героев в лифте с последующим застреванием.


End file.
